Tell Me
by moooooonk
Summary: Senior, ketua klub renang, tampan, pintar, Uchiha Sasuke. Hyuuga Hinata hanya diberikan waktu untuk memikirkan kembali pernyataan suka dari Sasuke. Tidak boleh menolak lagi, Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan berhenti.


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo**

**Genre : Romance, Rate : T**

.

_**Tell Me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Di balik gelapnya awan yang sebentar lagi akan menurunkan hujan, Hinata yakin matahari masih setia menunggu dengan panasnya yang menyengat. Hinata bersyukur tanda-tanda datangnya hujan tak turun di pagi hari di mana perjalanan ke sekolah dimulai. Di kelas yang hanya menghadirkan dirinya dan seorang wanita di hadapannya.

Pakaian yang dikenakannya wanita itu tak menunjukkan sedikit pun bahwa orang itu adalah seorang guru pembimbing Hinata selama musim panas berlangsung. Hinata menghela napas panjang melihat soal latihan di mejanya yang harus dia selesaikan.

Ini yang harus dilaluinya sampai akhir musim panas, Hinata terpaksa melupakan liburan musim panasnya karena nilainya yang jelek saat ujian kemarin. Tapi setidaknya dia bersyukur dengan mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan dan sedikit malu karena hanya dirinya yang mendapatkan itu. Ah nilainya terlalu buruk.

Soal di hadapannya masih terlalu rumit di matanya, Hinata menoleh ke arah guru wanita yang duduk di depannya dengan majalah bulanan di tangannya.

"Sensei," panggil Hinata, suaranya yang pelan terdengar jelas di ruangan yang terasa sunyi itu. Wanita yang dipanggil oleh Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, Kurenai namanya.

"Hm? Kau ada masalah?" tanya Kurenai yang dijawab anggukkan kecil dari Hinata. Wanita berambut gelap itu segera bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Hinata.

Tampilan Kurenai yang masih berkesan anggun dengan baju santainya sesuai dengan suaranya yang tak tergesa saat kembali menjelaskan materi pada Hinata. Hinata merasa beruntung Kurenai tak mengeluh untuk menjelaskan ulang materi yang belum sepenuhnya dimengerti Hinata. Lagipula Kurenai yang juga wali kelas Hinata yang menganjurkan Hinata untuk mengikuti pelajaran tambahan di musim panas.

Langit semakin gelap, ruangan kelas kini terang dengan lampu yang dinyalakan. Hinata sudah sibuk dengan soalnya saat hujan deras mulai mengisi kesunyian yang jelas terasa.

Hujan di musim panas yang menyebabkan klub renang yang tak mendapat tempat di dalam gedung menghentikan kegiatannya. Panas matahari yang membakar sepertinya tak akan muncul hari ini.

Jendela dengan kacanya yang bening tertutupi buliran air hujan.

.

.

"Kurasa hari ini cukup, ini tugas untukmu Hinata-chan." Kurenai menampilkan senyum setelah usai mengatakan itu. Hinata mengangguk mengerti, sudah tiga hari berlalu semenjak hari pertamanya mengikuti pelajaran tambahan. Hinata akan mendapatkan pekerjaan rumah dari Kurenai, Hinata memang merasa lelah tapi mengeluh atau pun menolak tak akan membantu Hinata.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, hujan belum berhenti, malah semakin deras. Hinata membungkuk di hadapan Kurenai setelah memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas.

"Hinata-chan, Neji akan menjemputmu kan?" Kurenai bertanya sebelum Hinata melangkah keluar kelas. Hinata menoleh ke arah gurunya, dia mengangguk dan tersenyum, Kurenai sudah terlalu dekat dengan Hinata hingga tahu Neji selalu menjemput Hinata seusai jam mengajarnya berakhir. "Ya Sensei," balas Hinata.

Setelah benar-benar urusannya dengan Kurenai selesai, Hinata keluar menyusuri koridor yang semakin gelap. Hinata yakin masih ada beberapa guru di sekolah itu atau mungkin kegiatan klub lainnya. Tapi sepertinya, hujan banyak menghambat kegiatan yang biasa meramaikan sekolah di liburan musim panas.

Hinata berdiri di dekat pintu keluar agar Neji dapat melihatnya nanti dan berusaha berlindung dari hujan. Hinata memasukkan tangannya di saku rok pendeknya untuk mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan saat air hujan yang dingin membuatnya terganggu.

Kakak sepupu yang ditunggunya mungkin akan telat menjemputnya kali ini. Hinata sudah menunggu selama setengah jam, hingga akhirnya ponsel di tasnya berbunyi mengeluarkan nada dering yang Hinata ingat sebagai tanda adanya pesan masuk.

'_Aku minta maaf, hari ini aku tidak bisa menjemputmu Hinata. Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?_'

Hinata mengela napasnya seusai membaca pesan singkat dari Neji, dia mungkin tak masalah jika saja hujan tidak menjadi penghalangnya. Pekerjaan Neji di gedung tertutup mungkin sebagai alasan mengapa dia tak bisa menjemput Hinata. Tapi sepertinya Neji tidak tahu jika hujan sudah mengguyur tempat di mana Hinata berada.

Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding di belakangnya setelah membalas pesan singkat Neji dengan jawaban bahwa dia tak keberatan untuk pulang sendiri. Ya dia tak mau merepotkan Neji hanya karena hujan.

Namun sekarang Hinata tak punya perlindungan untuk menerobos hujan yang walaupun mulai berkurang kederasannya.

Hinata bingung harus menunggu atau nekat membiarkan tubuhnya basah.

"Kau butuh tumpangan?" seketika Hinata menoleh setelah mendengar suara yang bukan miliknya berada dekat di sampingnya.

Lalu sosok tinggi dengan warna rambut gelapnya yang Hinata temukan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Se-Senpai." Hinata bergumam setelah menyadari siapa sosok itu, seniornya yang duduk di kelas tiga, ketua klub renang, Uchiha Sasuke namanya.

Sasuke menampilkan senyum tipisnya di hadapan Hinata. Hinata mengedipkan matanya saat tiba-tiba Sasuke membuka payung yang dipegangnya lalu berjalan di bawah hujan dengan tubuhnya yang terlindungi payung.

Hinata masih diam di tempatnya, agak ragu menerima tawaran Sasuke. Laki-laki yang baru beberapa bulan di kenal Hinata itu berbeda dari yang lain. Senior yang banyak dikenal karena kemampuan berenangnya ditambah ketampanannya yang di atas rata-rata.

"Ayo, aku tidak mau menunggu lebih lama," kata Sasuke yang kemudian segera menyadarkan Hinata.

Hinata memberanikan langkahnya mendekati Sasuke lalu kemudian dia sudah bergabung dan saling berlindung di bawah payung yang sama dengan Sasuke.

Entahlah tapi Hinata merasa gugup, mungkin tak jadi masalah jika saja orang yang berada di sampingnya tidak merapatkan tubuhnya pada Hinata.

Senior yang dua bulan yang lalu yang mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Hinata. Hinata menolak Sasuke, namun Sasuke malah memberikannya waktu lebih lama untuk kembali memikirkan pernyataan suka Sasuke. Hinata sadar waktu yang diberikan Sasuke juga dimanfaatkannya untuk mendekatkan diri pada Hinata.

Ya terkadang Sasuke akan menunggunya saat pulang sekolah atau menemuinya saat jam istirahat. Pernah sekali Sasuke mengajak Hinata untuk makan siang, Hinata yang sulit menolak jelas menerima ajakan Sasuke, walaupun pada akhirnya suasana makan siang terasa canggung bagi Hinata. Ajakan pulang bersama atau kencan belum pernah Hinata terima karena Neji selalu mengawasi Hinata dan tidak terlalu menyukai Sasuke.

Sasuke memang terlihat baik di mata Hinata, tenang, tak banyak bicara, dan dikagumi banyak perempuan. Entah apa yang dilihat Sasuke pada gadis biasa seperti Hinata. Tapi antara merasa terganggu atau pun tidak dengan kehadiran Sasuke, Hinata masih belum bisa membedakannya. Mungkin Sasuke akan berhenti melakukan itu jika Hinata nantinya akan menolak Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya.

.

Hinata sadar langkahnya memang lambat dan pendek dibandingkan dengan langkah Sasuke. Hujan sudah tak sederas tadi, namun masih butuh perlindungan untuk menjaga tubuh tetap kering. Hinata merasa kesulitan menyamai langkahnya, merepotkan dengan ditambah air hujan yang terkadang mengenai punggungnya saat Sasuke mendahului langkahnya.

Tapi tanpa Hinata ketahui pun Sasuke tahu Hinata kesulitan menyamai langkahnya, jadi ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti, Hinata tak sengaja menabrak lengan Sasuke dengan kepalanya.

Hinata menunduk, menahan malu saat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya. "Go-gomen," katanya.

Hinata mungkin menduga Sasuke akan marah, dia tak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Tanpa Hinata sadari Sasuke malah menggenggam tangan Hinata dan melanjutkan langkahnya dengan langkah yang lebih kecil dari sebelumnya. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata, Hinata ragu untuk membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke.

Mungkin karena jaraknya begitu dekat, Hinata merasa tak nyaman dengan area sekitar dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Perjalan pulang selanjutnya terasa hening, Hinata tak memperhatikan daerah sekeliling yang dilewatinya, matanya hanya menatap ke bawah, memperhatikan langkah kakinya yang berjalan menginjak jalanan yang basah. Sasuke seperti menuntunnya.

"Kau sedang apa di sekolah?" Hinata seketika mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengarkan Sasuke mengeluarkan pertanyaan padanya.

"Klub?" Sasuke bertanya lagi dengan pandangan matanya yang tetap lurus ke depan.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Pe-pelajaran tambahan," jawabnya. "Nilaiku bu-buruk di ujian ke-kemarin," lanjut Hinata.

Sasuke diam sebentar lalu berkata, "Aku bisa membantumu belajar, mungkin mengajarimu,"

Hinata menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Sasuke lalu segera mengalihkan pandangan matanya. Ya kalau Hinata ingat Sasuke juga dikenal sebagai murid pintar, dia memang terlihat sempurna.

"Aku serius," tambah Sasuke saat menyadari Hinata belum menanggapi perkataannya.

Hinata tahu Sasuke berniat baik, tapi dia jadi terlihat semakin jauh jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke. Hinata kemudian tersenyum, "Te-terima kasih."

Lalu keheningan menjadi penutup percakapan singkat mereka, Hinata merasa keheningan lebik baik namun masih terasa tak nyaman. Lagi-lagi suasana canggung Hinata rasakan, mungkin hanya di dekat Sasuke.

"A-apa yang Se-Senpai lakukan di se-sekolah?" Hinata balik bertanya pada Sasuke, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang malah membuatnya tiba-tiba merasa tak nyaman.

"Klub renang, tapi karena hujan aku hanya mengerjakan hal di luar kegiatan klub," jawab Sasuke. Hinata merutuki kebodohannya saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke, tentu saja Sasuke datang ke sekolah untuk klub renang, ditambah karena Sasuke memang ketua klub renang yang akhir-akhir ini kembali meraih prestasi di tingkat nasional.

"Kita sampai," kata Sasuke yang kemudian membuat kening Hinata berkerut saat melihat tujuan yang dimaksud Sasuke. Tempat makan cepat saji, sebuah kafe. "Aku lapar," tambahnya.

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata memasuki kafe lalu menaruh asal payung yang dipegangnya di depan kafe.

"Se-Senpai ke-kenapa ke sini? A-aku harus pu-pulang," kata Hinata yang membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak menunjukkan jalan ke rumahmu. Jadi anggap kita sudah sampai, lagipula aku belum pernah mengajakmu kencan." Sasuke berkata seraya menarik Hinata masuk ke dalam kafe.

.

Pada akhirnya Hinata menurut dan duduk di hadapan Sasuke yang telah menyelesaikan makannya. Hujan masih menyisakan rintik-rintik kecil. Hinata berharap Neji benar-benar akan pulang terlambat sehingga masih menyempatkan Hinata untuk sampai ke rumah lebih dulu daripada Neji. Hinata tak ingin Neji menanyakan keterlambatannya terutama jika alasannya karena Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata menunduk dan berpura-pura meminum minumannya melalui sedotan saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menatapnya. Hinata malu dan lebih melarikan diri. Jadi ini kencannya dengan Sasuke? Ya, termasuk kencan pertama bagi Hinata.

"Kau sudah memikirkannya?"

Hinata mengintip dari balik poninya ketika mendengar Sasuke berkata. Hinata yang belum mengerti memilih diam.

Sasuke memajukan posisinya, kali ini memangku dagunya dengan salah satu tangannya lalu pandangannya mengarah pada kaca besar yang berada di sampingnya. "Aku tahu ini belum waktunya, tapi aku penasaran dengan jawabanmu," ujarnya.

Akhirnya Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, dia mengerti maksud Sasuke lalu kemudian matanya menatap Sasuke yang sedang menopang dagu. Wajah Hinata memerah, "Se-Senpai …" Hinata meremas ujung roknya.

"Panggil aku Sasuke."

"A-aku harus pu-pulang. Te-terimakasih untuk u-um pa-payungnya." Hinata segera berdiri dari duduknya, rasa gugup lebih terasa saat Sasuke tiba-tiba membahas yang sebenarnya Hinata hindari. Dia tak bisa bertahan ditambah detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan saat menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Di luar masih hujan." Sasuke berkata tanpa merubah posisinya.

Di luar memang masih hujan, tapi Hinata yakin dia tak terlalu membutuhkan payung jika hanya gerimis yang terlihat seperti sisa-sisa hujan yang sebelumnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Ti-tidak usah." Hinata menggeleng lalu berniat pergi sebelum akhirnya Sasuke kembali menarik tangannya keluar kafe, kali ini dengan genggaman di pergelangan tangan Hinata yang kuat.

"Sasuke-san, ku-kumo —"

"Di mana arah rumahmu?" Sasuke sengaja memotong perkataan Hinata yang berniat menolaknya. Dia mengambil payung yang sebelumnya dia tinggalkan di depan kafe tanpa menutupnya terlebih dahulu dan mengabaikan tempat menaruh payung yang sudah disediakan.

Hinata kembali menghela napasnya, kali ini lebih dalam. Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya di pergelangan tangan Hinata lalu beralih pada telapak tangan Hinata. Hinata mengalah, wajahnya memerah saat merasakan genggaman tangan Sasuke semakin menguat. Dengan ragu dan gugup dia menunjukkan arah rumahnya pada Sasuke.

Hujan sudah sepenuhnya berhenti, tapi payung yang berada di tangan Sasuke yang lain masih melindungi tubuhnya dan Hinata. Matahari sudah mulai terlihat walau sebentar lagi akan terbenam, waktu yang singkat untuk membagikan panasnya walau sudah tak begitu menyengat.

Jalanan dan dedaunan masih basah meninggalkan jejak hujan yang hampir setengah hari membasahi kekeringan selama musim panas.

Hinata mencoba memberanikan diri membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke ketika jalan menuju rumahnya sudah hampir dekat. Rasa hangat menutupi tangan kecilnya yang digenggam erat Sasuke. Hinata sadar dia begitu dekat kali ini dengan Sasuke, tidak seperti waktu-waktu yang lain.

Sejujurnya Hinata tak ingat berapa lama waktu yang diberikan Sasuke untuk memikirkan perasaannya. Yang Hinata ingat Sasuke pernah mengatakan dia menyukainya. Hinata bingung.

Langkah mereka berhenti ketika jarak dari rumah Hinata tinggal beberapa meter, Hinata mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang masih menggenggam tangannya dengan menarik seragam di bagian lengan Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke-san," Hinata memperjelas maksudnya dengan panggilannya. "A-aku harus pulang," tambahnya.

Tidak ada jawaban, Sasuke masih diam. Hinata mencoba menunggu dengan tetap bertahan di posisinya. Entah apa yang dia tunggu.

Hingga memakan beberapa menit, Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menunduk.

"Hei," kini Sasuke bersuara, dia menoleh ke arah Hinata. Sementara pandangan Hinata tiba-tiba bertemu dengan tatapan Sasuke.

"Jika kau kembali menolak," ucap Sasuke seraya menundukkan kepalanya dan mendekat pada wajah Hinata. Matanya menatap dalam-dalam mata Hinata yang berbanding terbalik dengan warna matanya yang gelap.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti," lanjutnya lalu melupakan payung yang digenggamnya dan segera menarik dagu Hinata hingga dengan mudah bibirnya kini menyatu dengan bibir Hinata.

Hinata membeku, sentuhan lembut di bibirnya membuatnya jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak. Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata, melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang beberapa saat yang lalu Sasuke bisa merasakan tangan Hinata yang berubah dingin.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, wajah Hinata lebih memerah dari sebelumnya. Langit gelap sudah tergantikan dengan kehadiran matahari yang telat namun menyegarkan. Sasuke kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang kemudian menundukkan dalam-dalam kepalanya dengan tangannya yang menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

Bayangan Sasuke di genangan air terlihat jelas di matanya, senyum tipis masih melekat di wajahnya. Rasanya terlalu hangat untuk musim panas yang kali ini menyejukkan.

.

.

.

.

Kegiatan klub berakhir lebih awal dari hari kemarin karena cuaca tidak bagus, Sasuke sudah memutuskan untuk pulang sebelum hujan turun lebih deras. Namun langkahnya terhenti di koridor saat melihat Hinata dari jendela kelas yang berada di gedung sebelah.

Sasuke tak tahu pasti apa yang dilakukan Hinata di liburan musim panas yang malah menghadirkannya terlihat sibuk di kelas yang baru Sasuke sadari tidak hanya menghadirkan Hinata seorang diri. Ada Kurenai-sensei yang berada tak jauh di dekat Hinata. Sasuke sudah bisa menyimpulkan apa yang dilakukan Hinata saat itu.

Merelakan liburan musim panasnya untuk pelajaran tambahan.

Niat Sasuke untuk pulang sebelumnya malah tergantikan dengan dirinya yang lebih memilih memperhatikan Hinata dari tempatnya berada saat itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Thanks for reading eheh ^^a **_

_**Yosh jadi kegiatan lain yang Sasuke lakuin karena gak ada kegiatan klub renang adalah merhatiin Hinata hohoho.**_

_**monk**_


End file.
